


Love Me Chain

by irritablevowel, smokingbomber



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritablevowel/pseuds/irritablevowel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Minako, Kunihisa (Kunzite), Usagi, and Mamoru have fought, lived, and loved side by side for many years. But what happens to their unconventional relationships when Usagi and Mamoru decide to get married? How do Minako and Kunihisa come to terms with their changing circumstances?





	Love Me Chain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by fanwork created by smokingbomber, who wrote an AMAZING album called "Silver, Gold, and Steel" with the most wonderful AU backstory (in addition to providing artwork, which is embedded int he fic below). Smokingbomber recommends that you listen to the album while reading the story, but be sure to read through each track's description for more information about what these characters went through and overcame long before this fic was set. I provide details of the backstory in the fic as well, so it is not necessary to be familiar with the album in order to understand what's happening, though I think it would provide a deeper reading experience. 
> 
> Listen to "Silver, Gold, and Steel" here: https://soundcloud.com/ginadonahue/sets/silver-gold-steel/s-Bc0dU
> 
> Enjoy!

“You guys need some alone time?” Minako asked, taking in the sight that greeted her when she opened the front door. “’Cuz I can come back later.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d walked in on her boyfriend and his boyfriend, though when Mamoru got on his knees in front of Kunihisa, they typically weren’t fully clothed.

Minako quickly zeroed in on the ring in Mamoru’s hand and the tighter-than-usual look on her boyfriend’s tanned face, her heart dropping as she put the pieces together.

_Oh shit . . ._

“Minako!” Mamoru jumped to his feet, clutching the ring in his fist as he approached her with a slightly manic look in his eyes. “I’m glad you’re home. I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

“So, stealing my girlfriend wasn’t enough,” she half-heartedly joked, “now you’re proposing to my boyfriend?”

Mamoru’s cheeks reddened. “No, no . . . Kunihisa was just helping me practice. For Usa, I mean,” he added unnecessarily, confirming Minako’s suspicions.

Loosening her tight grip on the doorknob, Minako sighed and closed the door. She knew this day would come eventually, but she still felt a little shaky and unprepared to face the proposition that Mamoru and her princess—her joy, her purpose, the light of her life and oftentimes lover—would be wholly bound to each other, body and soul.

Grabbing Kunihisa’s wrist, she guided him to the couch and sat, pulling him down to sit beside her as Mamoru perched on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. Minako tried not to let his nervous energy and her boyfriend’s ominous silence unnerve her too much. She couldn’t let herself lose control . . . not yet, anyway.

“So,” she said to Mamoru as she rubbed Kunihisa’s stiff knee reassuringly, “let’s see it.”

He held his hand out, his fingers parting like the petals of a flower in bloom to reveal the treasure hidden within. Holding it tenderly, he presented it to her with an unsteady hand. She plucked it from his grasp, studying the deep pink jewel encircled by delicate white diamonds. It wasn’t her style, but Minako could still appreciate that it was perfect for Usagi.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“You did a good job,” Minako said, handing it back. “She’ll love it.”

Mamoru’s answering smile was so bright that she couldn’t help but return it.

“Thank you, Minako.” He gazed at the ring in his fingers for a moment, then relaxed slightly, chuckling to himself. “I’m sorry I’m such a nervous wreck,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s OK,” Minako reassured him, “I understand.” She glanced at Kunihisa, but he stared blankly ahead. Mamoru seemed not to notice.

“So,” she continued, “how are you planning to pop the question?”

“I’m not really sure,” he said. “I was thinking of maybe going to Tokyo Tower?”

“A classic move,” she said, nodding.

They lapsed into silence as Mamoru’s focus once again returned to the ring. Minako began to fidget, wishing she could think of a way to alleviate the awkwardness that only seemed to affect her. Just as she opened her mouth to ask where he got the ring, Mamoru suddenly stood, making her jump and snapping Kunihisa from his trance.

“Well,” Mamoru said, pocketing the ring, “I think I’m gonna go.”

“Sure thing.” Minako stood to walk him to the door, a still-silent Kunihisa trailing her like a shadow. The framed photo on display by the door of the four of them on one of their first dates together caught her eye, their happy smiles shining up at her.

“Thanks again, Minako, Kunihisa,” Mamoru said. “Your support means so much.”

Minako gave him a smile that she hoped looked sincere. “Of course, Mamoru. We’ll always be there for you both.” Kunihisa gave a jerky nod to add his agreement.

Mamoru grinned and offered a quick wave as he left.

Minako firmly closed the door behind him, placing her forehead on its cool metal for a moment before turning to face her boyfriend.

The look that passed between them then reminded her of the first time they had met many eons ago. She would never forget the haunted look in his eyes as he watched his prince steal her princess away. Venus had known the look well—it was echoed in her heart as she realized that the woman she loved above all others loved someone else more. Mutual heartache brought Venus and Kunzite together in their past lives and, much as she strived to be more open and honest in her second chance at life, those feelings still haunted her modern relationships.

Their current arrangement was comfortable and had suited them all fairly well up until this point. Mamoru and Usagi lived together while Kunihisa and Minako shared another apartment in the same building, the guardians unwilling to be far from their prince and princess’s sides. It also made it easier on their _other_ relationships—Kunihisa and Mamoru or Minako and Usagi paring off for a day or two as the feeling struck, or even winding up together in one giant polyblob love-fest in the luxurious king-sized bed Minako had insisted on cramming into their bedroom when she and Kunihisa moved in together. (So what if it took up 95% of their bedroom? Worth it!) It was never quite enough for Kunihisa or Minako, but getting to share Mamoru and Usagi somewhat regularly was better than nothing at all, so they were content.

But now, everything was changing and their future was thrown into uncertainty.

“So . . .” Minako sighed. “It’s finally happening, huh?" 

He nodded slowly. “As we knew it would, one day.”

She rubbed her arm as long-dormant feelings of jealousy and self-doubt roared to life within her.

“I think . . . I think I need some air,” she said.

“Minako . . .” Kunihisa reached for her but she backed away, shaking her head.

“It’s OK. I’m OK, I just need some time to . . . process this.”

Kunihisa nodded. “I understand.”

“Are you OK?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said with no real conviction.

She shrugged her purse over her shoulder and gave him a sad smile. As Minako left, the photo by the door once again caught her eye. Though it was taken only a few years prior, it struck Minako how young they all looked. She turned away, closing the door on their smiling faces to stride purposelessly into the night.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Minako, how nice to see you.”

“Hey, Setsuna,” Minako replied, trying not to fidget under her knowing gaze.

After leaving Kunihisa, Minako had driven around for a while with no particular destination in mind, trying (and failing) to get her feelings in check. It wasn’t until she found herself in a familiar neighborhood that she realized she might have subconsciously had a destination after all. Who better to discuss her problems with than three women who had their own poly-amorous tendencies? It was common knowledge among the group that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had their own special arrangement, though they tended to be a more private than Minako when it came to sharing details. (Though, to be fair, that also applied to pretty much everyone Minako knew.) Minako was therefore relieved (and not all that surprised) to find Setsuna home to greet her, answering the door with her maddeningly serene smile almost as soon as she rang the bell.

“Are you busy?” Minako asked, trying not to look as pathetic as she felt.

“Not at all,” Setsuna replied, opening the door fully to welcome Minako inside. “I just put a pot of coffee on. Would you like some?”

“That would be great, thank you.”

She followed Setsuna into the kitchen, where two mugs were already sitting on the countertop, waiting to be filled. The older woman waved toward the kitchen table and Minako took a seat.

“Cream and sugar?” Setsuna asked, pulling the sugar bowl from the cabinet.

“Yes, please.” Minako could never quite get used to black coffee, despite all of Kunihisa’s attempts. There was no Costa Rican mild enough, no Yirgacheffe sweet enough to win over Minako. “Three lumps.”

As Setsuna set about preparing the drinks, Minako noted that the house, usually alive with the activity of four women, seemed oddly quiet.

“You home alone tonight?”

“For the moment. Hotaru is staying at a friend’s place and Haruka and Michiru went to a gallery opening in Roppongi, though will probably be home soon,” Setsuna said, making her way to the table and handing Minako her mug.

Minako cupped the hot mug in her hands, taking a moment to enjoy its comforting warmth. Setsuna took a seat at the table and began to leisurely sip her coffee, utterly unconcerned by the silence that fell between them. Minako’s mug was half empty when she finally felt ready to talk.

“Do you ever . . . y’know . . . feel jealous?” she asked, tracing her mug’s rim.

Setsuna raised her eyebrows mid-sip. “Jealous?” she asked, lowering her mug slightly.

“Yeah,” she said, studiously avoiding Setsuna’s gaze. “Of like, Haruka and Michiru.”

“Jealous in what way, exactly?”

“Of their relationship,” she clarified, suddenly very interested in the pattern of the placemat in front of her. “With each other.”

Setsuna studied Minako a few moments, then placed her mug on the table.

“Tell me, Minako. How much do you remember of life on Venus before it fell?”

Startled, Minako looked up. “Venus?”

She slowly nodded.

“Not much, I guess,” Minako said, her face scrunched as she tried to recall dusty, distant memories of another life. “I didn’t really go there often once the princess was born.”

“Do you recall anything about your parents? The court?”

Minako smiled as memories of her past life flitted across her mind. “Their court was always overflowing. There was so much laughter . . . and dancing. I remember there being a ball almost every night. Everyone was so beautiful and full of life. And of course my parents were very open and free with their love. I definitely remember that.”

“That’s certainly one way to put it,” Setsuna smirked.

Minako blinked rapidly as she processed Setsuna’s words, earning a laugh from the woman across from her.

“I only visited Venus once,” Setsuna explained, “when I was a girl. This was long before you were born, of course. Queen Serenity took me there before I was stationed at the gate. She thought I should visit each planet; really understand what I was protecting. And in Venus I found, as you said, a planet full of love, beauty, and life. I also found the queen engaged in an orgy with several members of her court after I pulled back the wrong curtain at the ball that night.”

“Oh my god . . . I’d forgotten about that pleasure cove. Some of the things I stumbled on there . . .” Minako shuddered at the memories resurfacing in her mind. “Those images were better left forgotten. Thanks a lot, Setsuna,” she said, rubbing her eyes.

Setsuna chuckled. “Well, sex was an important part of life on Venus! And as you know, they took their pleasure seriously. It wasn’t something to be ashamed of or hidden away. It was front and center.

“And, anyway, I was too young to understand what I was seeing at the time. When I asked Queen Serenity what was happening, she simply explained that they were sharing physical love, and that some people are happiest when they share their love with many people instead of just one partner. Then she told me something I will never forget.” Setsunsa leaned forward to cover one of Minako’s hands with her own. “She said, ‘Love is not a finite resource.’ The Venusians just knew it better than most. The Venusians . . . and our princess, of course.”

Minako looked down at Setsuna’s comforting hand, pondering the message passed to her through time.

“To answer your question,” Setsuna continued, releasing Minako’s hand, “I wish I could honestly say that I never get jealous of Haruka and Michiru’s relationship. But the truth is that it is difficult sometimes. When I see them looking at each other like no one else matters . . .” Setsuna looked down, shaking her head sadly.

“They, more than any other people in this entire universe, understand what it means to be isolated and utterly alone. The three of us have shared a mission for multiple lifetimes. We have deep, indelible bonds that bind us together. But the two of them . . . their relationship is different, deeper. It’s not unlike the relationship our prince and princess share,” she added knowingly. “And I recognize and respect that, because I understand that love is not a finite resource. I understand that there is enough love in them for me, too. And for that I am grateful.”

Setsuna’s words struck home. Minako knew of the deep, unbreakable bond Usagi and Mamoru shared, a bond that had the power to destroy—or create—worlds, a bond she could never truly compete with. But love was not a competition, and Usagi was not a prize to be won. Minako understood the very real love her princess had for her, the challenges they and their relationship endured throughout the years were a testament to that; battles fierce and mundane, large and small. No matter what, Usagi always had room in her seemingly infinite heart for her.

“Hello?” A voice echoed through the home, jolting Minako from her reverie. “Setsuna?”

“We’re in here, Michiru,” she replied.

“Ah, Minako,” a windswept yet chicly dressed Michiru said as she appeared in the kitchen. She bent down to give each of Minako’s cheeks an airy kiss in greeting. “We thought we recognized your car in the driveway.”

“Hey Kitten,” Haruka greeted, making a beeline for the coffee pot. “What’s shakin’?”

“Oh, y’know,” she said, waving her hand in the air, “just found myself in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop in and say hi.”

“Cool, cool,” Haruka said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Michiru, however, narrowed her eyes at Setsuna, a knowing smirk spreading across her face. “Just didn’t feel up to going out tonight, huh, Setsuna?”

Setsuna merely picked up her mug, concealing her own smile by taking a sip of coffee.

“Aww man,” Haruka said, rummaging through the cabinets, “we’re out of sugar!”

“Sorry!” Minako said as Michiru made her way to her partner.

“Don’t worry Haruka,” Michiru said, taking the empty sugar container from her hands, “I’ve been saving some sugar especially for you.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh,” Michiru smirked. “But you’ll have to eat it in bed.”

“Well, I think it’s time for me to go home . . .” Minako said, pushing back from the table. “Haruka, Michiru, it was nice to see you!”

“So soon?” Michiru asked innocently as Haruka sputtered. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty late and I’m sure Kunihisa’s wondering where I am,” she said, shouldering her purse.

“I’ll walk you out,” Setsuna offered, leading Minako to the front door.

“Thank you so much, Setsuna,” she said as she gave the older woman a heartfelt hug. “I just . . . yeah. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” She crossed her arms, leaning against the doorjamb as Minako made her way down the sidewalk to her car. “Oh, and Minako,” she said, causing Minako to pause and turn, “you may find that your . . . arrangement may not be so out of the ordinary in the future. Be patient and have faith in yourself and your relationships.”

Feeling as if a weight lifted from her heart, Minako nodded, trying to hold back the happy tears threatening to appear. Not trusting herself to speak, she gave Setsuna a watery smile and a wave in acknowledgement, then headed home, ready to face whatever the future might bring. 

 

* * *

 

Minako arrived home to a suspiciously quiet apartment. Peeking into the bedroom, she saw Kunihisa’s muscular form shrouded beneath a silky sheet, his silver hair aglow in the dim light filtering in through the curtains. Minako couldn’t help but smile—she always was a sucker for beautiful blondes bathed in moonlight. However, the lack of Kunihisa’s snores was a dead giveaway that things weren’t as serene as they seemed.

Poor Kunihisa . . . She suddenly felt guilty for abandoning him that night, knowing that he was in just as much pain as she was.

Minako padded over to the bed to lie beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. She buried her face in the hair at his nape, deeply breathing in his reassuring scent. He silently reached up a hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

“Hey,” she whispered into his neck.

“Hey.” His low voice reverberated through Minako’s body as she nuzzled against him.

“Thank you,” she said.

Kunihisa rolled over to face her, his icy eyes glimmering in the darkness.

“For what?”

“For being my partner in all of this. For giving me your love and affection.” She brought a hand up to caress his stoic face, tracing his lips with gentle fingers as he pulled her body against his. “For being my rock. For always being there for me.”

She kissed him softly in the darkness. He placed his hands to either side of her face, bringing her in for another—far less gentle—kiss.

Though no more words were uttered that night, none were needed—they were people of action, after all. They managed to communicate perfectly without them, anyway. 

 

* * *

 

“And here is the lamb,” the server said, placing samples in front of the foursome seated at the corner table before bustling off again.

“Oooh! This looks amazing!” Usagi squealed in delight.

“You’ve said the same thing about everything so far, Usa,” Mamoru chuckled, picking up his fork.

Kunihisa sighed and shared a look with Minako, who grinned and patted his knee in understanding. He really should have taken that shot of vodka with her before they left . . .

Ever since Mamoru and Usagi’s engagement two months prior, his life had been engulfed in planning a wedding that wasn’t even his. He’d been forced to have an opinion on menswear and stationery, made to choose a side in the DJ vs. band and cake vs. cupcake debates, and dragged to wedding venues, reception venues, and now restaurant #3 on the list potential caterers of god only knew how many. (At least he was spared the worst: _bridesmaid dress shopping_.)

So far that evening, they had sampled hors d’oeuvres and sides, and were finally starting on the main dishes. However, unlike the previous two caterer outings, Makoto and Naofumi had been unable to join them, leaving Minako and Kunihisa to suffer the lovesick couple alone.

Kunihisa took a bite of the lamb, finishing it off with a sip of Scotch. _Not bad . . . a 7._ He scribbled his rating on the catering menu the restaurant had provided then looked up to see Mamoru feeding Usagi the rest of his sample. Kunihisa swirled the rest of the Scotch in his glass, finishing it with a single gulp. 

“Everything is so amazing!” Usagi said as she chewed. “I just don’t know how we’re going to choose . . .”

Mamoru chuckled indulgently at his fiancée. Kunihisa held up his empty glass as their server sped by, tapping it to indicate another was needed.

“It is good,” Minako agreed, “but I think I like the last place a little better. You just can’t beat those little mini quiches.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Usagi said. “Those were amazing!”

“What about the brisket at the first place, though?” Mamoru reminded them.

“Oh my gosh, yes! That was amazing!” Usagi agreed.

Kunihisa zoned out as Mamoru and Usagi continued to discuss the merits of the various dishes they’d tried, but he soon felt a hand squeeze his thigh. He looked over to see Minako’s big blue eyes staring up at him in concern.

“You doing OK?” she whispered.

“I will be fine,” he said. He’d been telling her that a lot lately. Maybe one of these times he’d actually believe it.

Since the night that Mamoru had presented him with the engagement ring destined for Usagi’s finger, Kunihisa’s world had been thrown into turbulence. Of course he was happy for Mamoru; he was always happy when his prince was. But the entire situation left him shaken. He wished he could have Minako’s cheerful confidence. And oh how she had tried to bolster his spirit; how many times had he heard ‘love is not a finite resource’ cross her lips in the past few weeks? He understood the sentiment but, well, Minako was someone who actually _deserved_ infinite love while he . . . still had trouble accepting his good fortune as it was.

Many years had passed since they had defeated Beryl together, yet his past betrayals still haunted him. The sight of his prince’s broken body—whether draped with a dead princess, gaping chest wounds oozing deep red blood across their black and white attire; or lying shattered on a slab in the Dark Kingdom, barely clinging to life after intercepting an attack meant for Sailor Moon, an attack inflicted by Kunzite’s own hands—had resonated deep within Kunzite’s soul, allowing him to overcome Beryl’s brainwashing not once but twice. The first time was far too late, and he died those many millennia ago broken in mind and spirit, but the second . . . Yes, he had overcome Beryl’s brainwashing, double crossing her at great risk and working with Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus in order to save Mamoru, but the damage he had helped inflict in both lifetimes was undeniable.

Usagi had been quick to forgive, and Mamoru nearly as fast, longing for the ancient camaraderie of his shitennou. Minako’s trust was far more difficult to regain, but he couldn’t blame her. Long after she forgave him and shared her life with him, he still could not completely forgive himself.

Though he hid his apprehensions below a veneer of aloof stoicism, the truth was that he had no idea what the engagement and impending marriage meant for his relationship with Mamoru, and no amount of positive mantras from Minako could restore his confidence.

“Your Scotch, sir,” the waiter said placing a half-filled rocks glass on the table before Kunihisa. He could feel Minako’s eyes on him as he wrapped a hand around the cool glass and took a sip. 

“So, Mina,” Usagi began, “I’ve been thinking more about bridesmaid dresses.”

Kunihisa felt Minako’s hand tighten on his thigh. Four half-day excursions with Usagi and the other 7 bridesmaids had so far resulted in little more than increasing indecisiveness from the bride and increasing frustration for the bridesmaids, who all unsurprisingly had very different opinions about what the ideal bridesmaid dress was.

“Uh huh?” Minako replied a little nervously.

“Well, you know how you all had such different ideas about what wedding dress I should get?”

Minako nodded, memories of the most recent wedding boutique cold war coming to mind.

“So I was thinking . . . what if we _all_ wear bridal gowns? Wouldn’t it be beautiful?”

Silence fell over the table as Usagi eagerly looked from person to person. 

“Huh . . . that would be . . . very different,” Minako said after getting over her initial shock, squinting as she attempted to visualize a wedding with 9 brides. 

“But think about it,” Usagi said, “we’d all be in white, so we wouldn’t have to decide on colors, everyone could get whatever style they wanted, and it would look so dreamy!” She clasped her hands together, a faraway look in her eyes.

“I don’t know, Usa . . . Everyone in wedding dresses? Would you be OK sharing the spotlight like that?” Mamoru asked.

“Of course!” she said, grasping his hands in hers. “Mamo-chan, my girls are so special to me. When I think of everything they’ve gone through for me . . . for us . . . we wouldn’t be here without them, y’know?” 

Mamoru’s face softened. “Yeah, I know.” He lifted their linked hands, placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

Usagi’s explanation struck Kunihisa, reminding him of her selfless nature and seemingly boundless heart—the very virtues that allowed her to trust him all those years ago when he appeared to her as Kunzite, declaring his defection and proposing a plan to rescue Mamoru. She believed in him then, felt there was still a glimmer of goodness in his frozen heart, when no one else would. He took another sip of Scotch as he pondered her words, then set down his glass with a firm clink, earning the attention of the table.

“I think it’s an admirable idea,” he said, ignoring Minako and Mamoru’s looks of surprise. “And I wouldn’t worry about the others stealing your spotlight. No one will shine brighter than you.”

Usagi’s eyes shimmered in the dim light of the restaurant as she rose from her seat, rushing to Kunihisa’s side to wrap him in a hug.

“Thank you, Kunihisa,” she said as he patted her arm.

“Of course, princess.”

Usagi kissed the crown of Kunihisa’s white-blond head, then happily returned to her seat, gushing to Mamoru about her vision of a sea of wedding gowns.

Minako’s hand moved farther up Kunihisa’s leg as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. “You’re _sooo_ getting laid tonight.”

He didn’t bother pointing out that he’d been getting laid _every_ night lately, a not-unwelcome byproduct of Minako getting love-drunk off of the vibes the newly engaged couple were constantly emitting. Kunihisa picked up his Scotch and took another sip, attempting to ignore Minako’s hand as it continued to travel dangerously far up his leg.

“And here’s the herb-encrusted roast beef,” the server declared, placing a sample in front of each of them before hurrying off once again.

“Oh my gosh,” Usagi said as she picked up her fork, “this looks amazing!”

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Usagi said as Mamoru parked the car in the parking garage of the high-rise apartment building they all called home, “I’m actually kind of glad Mako and Naofumi weren’t able to make it tonight. It’s been so long since the four of us went out together.”

“Yeah, it was nice,” Minako agreed, unbuckling herself and getting out of the car. Kunihisa soon joined her, standing silently beside her as Mamoru locked up. “Kind of like old times, wasn’t it?”

Usagi smiled, bounding over to Minako’s other side. “Remember the first time the four of us went out?”

Minako smiled, taking Kunihisa’s hand. “That was a great night. Festival food and fireworks . . . what could be better?”

Even Kunihisa had to smile at the memory. It had been the perfect night. Minako and Usagi had looked beautiful in their colorful yukatas, hair piled prettily atop both their heads in an effort to keep cool on the hot summer evening. He and Mamoru—sporting yukatas the girls had picked out for them—had contentedly trailed the energetic women, intentionally brushing arms as they wove through the street vendors, opening their wallets at Minako and Usagi’s every whim. Once the sun went down they piled onto a blanket on the cool grass, watching fireworks as they leaned against each other, drinking and laughing and ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the spectacle high above them.

It had been the first night they went out together, but hardly the last. It all seemed so innocent then; they were just so happy to be together, enjoying each other’s company, sharing in each other’s love. Their relationship deepened as the years passed and they all matured, growing together as individuals, as couples, and as a foursome. But now . . .

Kunihisa sighed and squeezed Minako’s hand. If it hadn’t been for her, he would never have had the courage to confess his feelings to Mamoru in the first place. She had known . . . figured it out so quickly. She called him on it, forcing him to face feelings that terrified him. She had gone through the same thing, after all, confessing to Usagi that she really, truly, _loved_ her, and proposed a new type of relationship, one that didn’t threaten Usagi and Mamoru’s love but rather augmented and enriched it. It had taken months of encouragement from Minako before Kunihisa worked up the nerve to tell Mamoru how he felt, but in the end, it was worth it.

So, _so_ worth it.

He wouldn’t give up those happy years for anything, even if they were over now and he was once again relegated to the role of loyal protector.

“I still don’t know how you managed to get so drunk off of chuhai that night, Usa,” Mamoru said, coming up behind his fiancée and placing his hands on her shoulders as they began their walk to the elevator. “Those things are practically non-alcoholic.”

“Excuse me!” Usagi screeched in protest. “I don’t remember you complaining that night, Mamo-chan!”

Mamoru blushed as Minako laughed. “Sloppy make-outs, what a cheap thrill,” she teased.

“I seem to remember you enjoying getting in on that sloppy action too, Minako,” Mamoru shot back.

“No regrets!” Minako declared, her fist raised high in the air.

“You guys are so mean,” Usagi said as she repeatedly pounded the elevator call button. “Kunihisa, tell them to stop being mean to me!”

Kunihisa sighed wearily.

“Don’t worry Kunihisa, Mamoru and I promise to be good for you,” Minako said, pressing herself against Kunihisa. “We always are, aren’t we, Mamoru?”

Both men blushed, earning a triumphant laugh from Minako.

“You’re such a brat, Mina-P,” Usagi said, causing Minako to laugh even harder.

“You know you love it,” Minako replied with a wink.

“Still glad it was just the four of us tonight, Usa?” Mamoru teased as the elevator doors parted. Usagi hopped into the elevator cab, then turned to face Mamoru as the rest of them joined her.

“Hmm . . .” Usagi pretended to mull over her response as she pressed the button for her floor. “Yep! I’m still glad.”

“Good,” Minako said, wrapping her arm around Kunihisa’s waist. “Me too.”

Kunihisa settled his arm across Minako’s shoulders as Mamoru kissed the top of Usagi’s head.

“Could you hit the button for our floor, Usagi?” Minako asked as the doors closed.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at her, both wearing equally confused expressions.

“Did you not want to come over?” Mamoru asked.

Kunihisa’s world stilled as he stared at his prince, then felt Minako’s arm tighten around his midsection. The elevator began to rise in silence. He dared not to get his hopes up in case he was misinterpreting the invitation, but _oh_ how badly he wanted this.

“You don’t have to stay the night if you don’t want—“

“Yes!” Minako interrupted Mamoru as a smile bloomed across her face. “We’d love to, wouldn’t we, Kunihisa?”

He took a deep breath as relief flooded every fiber of his being. Kunihisa shook his head, realizing what a fool he’d been to doubt Mamoru, doubt Minako, and doubt himself. Squeezing Minako’s shoulders, he met Mamoru’s gaze with a smile. “It would be our pleasure.”


End file.
